


Stopniowanie

by aniavi (villi)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Multi, Some Fluff, Some angst, some violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera naprawdę, naprawdę nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś bił Kanana.<br/>Czyli cztery razy, gdy coś z tym mogła zrobić i raz...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopniowanie

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsze zdanie opisu, to cytat pochodzący z jednej z historii napisanych przez wspaniałą [AdvancedTreeLover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover). Mówiąc krótko - zainspirowałam się :) A potem jeszcze, bezczelnie, pożyczyłam sobie Złamany Księżyc z [Szumu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5552333).  
> Za betę dziękuję [Ronelii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roneliaa/).

Kanan rzucał się niespokojnie przez sen. Środki, które mu podali, powinny nie tylko zadziałać przeciwbólowo, ale także wyciszająco. Widać jednak w tym wypadku, nie do końca się sprawdzały. Kto wie, czym faszerowali go w imperialnej niewoli, ile tego świństwa nadal tkwiło w jego organizmie. Wydawał się tak chorobliwie blady pod białym okryciem. Nie pozwolili przenieść go na Ducha. Nakazali, by choć pierwszą noc spędził na pokładzie medycznym. Nie wiedziała co robić. Musiał spać, w głowie dźwięczały jej słowa medyków, o skrajnym wyczerpaniu organizmu. Ale nie mogła patrzeć jak się męczy. Przykryła jego drgającą dłoń swoją i uścisnęła. Spiął się cały, a po chwili rozluźnił i uspokoił. Marzyła, by bo przytulić, by położyć się koło niego, objąć go i upewnić się, że naprawdę jest tu z nią. Żywy. Bezpieczny. Ale to byłoby ulgą dla niej, nie dla jego biednego, zmaltretowanego ciała. A ona nie zasługiwała na żadne odkupienie. Zawsze mówiła, że nie lubi jak go biją, zawsze starała się temu zapobiec, pomóc jak umiała, jednak tym razem... zawiodła na całej linii.

 _Kilka tygodni po Gorse_  
Wylądowali na ubogiej rolniczej planetce, jakich wiele było na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Tam, w jednej z knajp, w zapuszczonym, anonimowym miasteczku, mieli umówione spotkanie z kontaktem – tajemniczym Rodianinem, który kazał do siebie mówić Z20. Miał dla nich zestaw koordynatów i kodów, pozwalających na prześlizgnięcie się przez imperialne blokady w okolicy. Hera doskonale wiedziała, jak niezbędne są im te dane, jak jej przełożeni liczą na powodzenie misji.  
Gdy tylko weszli do baru, rozległy się gwizdy i niedwuznaczne komentarze. Była do tego tak przyzwyczajona, że nie zwracała już na nie uwagi. To była zresztą najlepsza metoda. Ignorować jak długo się dało, załatwić swoje i szybko odejść. Nie chciała przyciągać więcej uwagi niż to absolutnie konieczne. Dlatego tak ją zaskoczyło głuche łupnięcie, jakie usłyszała za plecami. Odwróciła się szybko. Pochylony Kanan przyciskał do stołu twarz mężczyzny o wiele większego od siebie.  
\- Przeproś panią za swoje niewłaściwe słowa – brzmiał surowo i groźnie. Przytrzymywany wystękał coś niewyraźnie. - Co mówiłeś? Nie usłyszałem, musisz postarać się troszkę bardziej – wcisnął mu łokieć w kark. Mężczyzna zabulgotał przerażony, jakby się dusił.  
Zagotowało się w niej. Naprawdę nie mieli na to czasu, co on sobie wyobraża! Jakim prawem rzuca się w jej obronie, kiedy ona tego w ogóle nie potrzebuje! Chciała podejść i go odciągnąć, ale w tym momencie w knajpie rozpętało się piekło. Rozległ się krzyk, wielki ciemny kształt rzucił się na Kanana, posłał go na podłogę i zaczął okładać pięściami. Ktoś cisnął butelką, ktoś inny odłamał nogę od stołu. Wrzaski, odgłosy uderzenia pięści, trzask łamanych mebli, rozbijanych naczyń. Jakiś człowiek zatoczył się na nią, odepchnęła go z całej siły. Przewrócił się, przygniatając sobą kolejnego napastnika. Chwyciła jedno z krzeseł, stojących przy barze i uchylając się przed ciosami, z całej siły walnęła w głowę mężczyzny okładającego jej partnera. Zamarł na chwilę, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć co się stało, po czym zwalił się ogłuszony. Kanan z trudem zepchnął go z siebie. Wstał ocierając zakrwawioną twarz, złapał ją za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą ruszył do tylnych drzwi. Zaparła się, wściekła.  
\- Stój! – musiała krzyknąć, by usłyszał cokolwiek tym w hałasie.  
\- Nie ma czasu – pociągnął ją silniej i niemal się przewróciła.  
\- Ale kontakt! – nie dawała za wygraną. Potrzebowała tych koordynatów do diaska!  
Wreszcie zatrzymał się, odwrócił i złapał ją za ramiona.  
\- Rozejrzyj się tylko – mówił szybko, gwałtownie. - Jego tu nie ma, nigdy nie było, a zaraz zwali nam się na głowę patrol imperialny. Wiejemy!  
Zaprzestała dyskusji i dała się wyciągnąć z knajpy. Drogę z powrotem na statek pokonali niemal biegiem. Nikt ich nie gonił, a jeśli mieli choć trochę szczęścia, nikt nie zapamięta dokładnie od czego zaczęła się cała awantura. A nawet jeśli, to będą już bardzo daleko. Gdy tylko znaleźli się na Duchu, ruszyła do sterów, nie oglądając się na niego. Dopiero gdy bezpiecznie skoczyli w nadprzestrzeń, zostawiła Choppera na straży lotu, a sama, nadal wkurzona, ruszyła na poszukiwania. Znalazła go w łazience. Stał przed lustrem, bez koszulki, oglądając wyraźnie formujące się sińce na żebrach. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyła go aż tak rozebranego, bez nieodłącznej bluzy i naramiennika. Speszona powędrowała wzrokiem wyżej. Na szczęście nic nie zauważył. Twarz umył wodą, wyraźnie widziała rozciętą wargę i szramę pod okiem. Westchnęła ciężko i weszła do środka.  
\- Siadaj – wskazała na stołek stojący pod ścianą. Drgnął zaskoczony, słysząc jej głos, ale posłuchał polecenia. Sięgnęła do szafki po gaziki i bactę w spreju i zaczęła powoli, dokładnie oczyszczać mu wszystkie zadrapania na twarzy.  
\- Dlaczego uważasz, że kontakt nas wystawił? - od kiedy wystartowali, to pytanie nie dawało jej spokoju.  
\- A przyjrzałaś się klientom tego baru? Auć! - syknął, gdy psiknęła mu antyseptykiem koło ucha. Miał tam solidne otarcie. - Same mięśniaki. Rodianin odstawał by tam tak samo, jak Twi'lekanka.  
Zastanowiła się chwilę i skinęła głową. To co mówił miało sens. Niestety dla niej, oznaczało to serię kontaktów z górą i próbę wyjaśnienia, dlaczego ktoś ich wystawił.  
Kanan poddawał się wszystkim zabiegom cierpliwie, ona była jednak zbyt pogrążona w myślach, by zwrócić uwagę na przedłużające się milczenie. Nagle złapał jej rękę, którą delikatnie oczyszczała rozcięcie na dolnej wardze.  
\- Przepraszam, że straciłem panowanie nad sobą – próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale ranka znowu zaczęła krwawić. Skrzywił się tylko i zamknął oczy. - I dziękuję za pomoc.  
Odłożyła sprej i wyprostowała się. Spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Nie wyrwała dłoni, splotła ich palce razem.  
\- Nie lubię, jak ktoś bije moją załogę – powiedziała po prostu i uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko. – Nawet jeśli owa załoga sobie na to zasłużyła.

***  
Musiała przysnąć, siedząc na niewygodnym krześle, bo ocknęła się słysząc ochrypły jęk. Kanan leżał wyprężony, z odchyloną głową. Powieki miał zaciśnięte, na skroni perlił się pot. Sprawdziła godzinę. Pora na kolejną dawkę leków. Przetarła oczy i podeszła do blatu w rogu izolatki. Sprawnie przygotowała porcję blokera przeciwbólowego, podeszła i wstrzyknęła mu zawartość strzykawki do wenflonu w zagięciu łokcia. Westchnęła ciężko. O wiele lepiej by było, gdyby znalazł się w jednym ze zbiorników z bactą, jednak tak gwałtownie zaprotestował przed jakimkolwiek zamknięciem, że nikt nie miał serca go przekonywać. Leczyli go inaczej, starymi, prostymi metodami. Też zadziałają, tylko całość potrwa dłużej. Patrzyła, jak powoli się rozluźnia i opada na łóżko. Delikatnie, ostrożnie pogłaskała go po głowie. Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Tak, jakby nie była w stanie uwierzyć w to co widzi, jakby dopiero dotyk upewnił ją ostatecznie. Znowu im się udało. Ale tym razem, ona nie zrobiła nic, aż nie było niemal za późno.

 _Ponad rok po Gorse_  
Latali ze sobą kilkanaście miesięcy i znali się już bardzo dobrze. Wiedzieli co kto lubi, akceptowali swoje nawyki, tolerowali dziwne przyzwyczajenia. Hera wstawała wcześnie rano, Kanan gdyby mógł, wylegiwałby się do południa. Ona lubiła słodkie, soczyste melony meiloorun, on wolał cierpkie, ledwo dojrzałe owoce muja. Ona relaksowała się czytając, on wybierał partyjkę dejarika z Chopperem. I za każdym razem narzekał, że droid oszukuje. Ona pilotowała, on planował. Ufali sobie bez zastrzeżeń. Nie tylko w trakcie akcji.  
Kolejna ich misja w założeniu wydawała się prosta. Polecieć na Zaitlin, dostać się do jednego z magazynów bacty, zwinąć na antygrawach ile się da i uciekać. Niestety oboje wiedzieli, jak bardzo Imperium dba o swoje zapasy. Spodziewali się ścisłej ochrony, kilku potyczek, zanim uda im się dostać to, po co przylecieli. Wszystko jednak szło gładko, zbyt gładko. Weszli do magazynu, ogłuszając tylko dwóch szturmowców, stojących na straży przy drzwiach. Kończyli ładować ostatnią beczkę na antygraw, gdy zostali otoczeni przez czwórkę żołnierzy. Nie zwykłych szturmowców, ale umundurowanych agentów Imperium. Profesjonalistów, którzy wyczekali na odpowiedni moment, a nie strzelali od razu, na oślep. Nieznacznie skinęli sobie głowami. Kanan miał zająć się trzema napastnikami, jej pozostał ten stojący najbliżej. System, który wypracowali przez ostatnie miesiące, działający niezawodnie. I wszystko by się idealnie udało, gdyby jeden z nich, nie chwycił jej brutalnie za lek i nie pociągnął. Nie udało jej się powstrzymać okrzyku bólu.  
\- Uważajcie, by jej nie uszkodzić za bardzo, przyda nam się na potem – głowa pulsowała, ledwo słyszała wypowiadane ze śmiechem słowa. Trzymał ją za ramiona, mocno. Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak Kanan rzucił się w jej stronę, odepchnął Mocą dwójkę, trzeci jednak odwinął się i uderzył go kolbą broni w skroń. Upadł na podłogę, żołnierz podszedł i kopnął go w brzuch. Wściekłość odebrała jej oddech. Pochyliła się do przodu, po czym z całej siły wyprostowała. Głową trafiła w coś miękkiego, usłyszała trzask i jęk. Uchwyt rozluźnił się na tyle, że dała radę się wyrwać. Złapała blaster z kabury na biodrze i strzeliła w stronę ostatniego z napastników. Mimo, iż broń była nastawiona na ogłuszanie, to żołnierz nie miał szans. Nie przy strzale z bliska. Prosto w twarz. Poczuła swąd palonej skóry i zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Starała się nie patrzeć na leżące ciała. Ten, który wcześniej ją chwycił, wił się trzymając za twarz i zawodząc. Strzeliła do niego i do pozostałej dwójki, próbującej podnieść się nieporadnie. To im powinno dać kilka minut na ucieczkę. Kanan musiał jakoś się pozbierać w międzyczasie, stał niepewnie, trzymając się rączki antygrawu.  
\- Nieźle – wychrypiał.  
Wzruszyła ramionami. Potem przeanalizuje dokładnie, co i jak zrobiła. Teraz musieli się stąd wydostać, jak najszybciej. Phantom stał ukryty wśród kontenerów na śmieci, w uliczce na tyłach magazynu. Wepchnęli pojemniki do środka i przecisnęli się do przodu. Usiadła w fotelu pilota i zaczęła odpalać wszystkie systemy. Skupiona na przygotowaniu promu do startu, drgnęła, gdy poczuła obejmujące ją ramię. Uścisnął ją niezdarnie, ograniczony oparciem.  
\- Dzięki pani kapitan.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Nie lubię, jak ktoś bije mojego przyjaciela – powiedziała spokojnie, tak jakby stwierdzała powszechnie znany fakt. Starała się nie zastanawiać, dlaczego jego oczy nagle tak rozbłysły.

***  
Przestał się prężyć z bólu, środki musiały w końcu porządnie zadziałać. Otarła mu czoło, sprawdziła temperaturę. Podwyższona, ale nie alarmująco. Patrzyła na głębokie otarcia na nadgarstkach, posmarowane grubą warstwą maści gojącej. Jak bardzo musiał się szarpać, by powstały aż takie rany? Ile czasu, z tych koszmarnych tygodni, spędził związany? Jakim cudem przeżył? Jak to możliwe, że nie oszalał, nie poddał się? Czuła, jak oczy zachodzą jej łzami. Nie płakała jeszcze ani razu, od kiedy go pojmano. Teraz też nie będzie. Wytrzyma, dla niego. Poprawiła mu koc, wygładziła zmarszczki na poduszce. Nadal jednak spał niespokojnie. Co chwila z jego ust dobywały się ciche jęki, czasem urywane słowa. Często powtarzało się „uciekaj”, jeszcze częściej „nie”. Aż wreszcie jedno słowo, które zmroziło ją całkowicie. Tchórz. 

_Cztery lata po Gorse_  
Czasami miała wrażenie, że wybuchnie samoczynnie od nadmiaru napięcia w kokpicie i poza nim. Cztery długie lata współpracy, zaufania, przyjaźni. I nigdy nie wykroczyli poza platoniczne ramy, jakie nakreśliła jeszcze na Gorse. Na początku wydawało się to doskonałym pomysłem, ostatnio jednak coraz częściej łapała się na zastanawianiu, co by było gdyby. Gdyby przeszli od przyjaźni do... do czego tak właściwie? Romansu? Przygodnego seksu od czasu do czasu? Najbardziej bała się, że zmieniając zasady zniszczą nieodwołalnie ich piękną przyjaźń. I jeśli im się nie uda, nie będzie czego zbierać. Wiedziała, że on czuje do niej coś więcej, widziała jak patrzył na nią, gdy myślał że jest zajęta, z taką... tęsknotą we wzroku. Ale nigdy nic nie powiedział. Nigdy, nawet jednym gestem, czy słowem, nie starał się zmienić jej zdania. Decyzja zawsze miała być jej. A ona od kilku lat nie była w stanie jej podjąć.

Czasami wydawało jej się, że ten moment nareszcie nadszedł. Jak wtedy, gdy leżeli zdyszani i zadowoleni na macie, po intensywnej sesji sparringowej. Robiła się coraz lepsza w walce wręcz i doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, ile zawdzięcza jego wskazówkom. Zadziałała impulsywnie, odwróciła się i uściskała go mocno. Poczuła obejmujące ją ramiona, ze śmiechem przeturlał się na plecy tak, że znalazła się na górze. Odsunęła się lekko, chcąc skomentować ironicznie ten nagły przypływ sił, ale to co zobaczyła w jego spojrzeniu, odebrało jej głos. Spoważniała natychmiast. Serce zaczęło bić jej tak szybko, zupełnie inaczej niż przed chwilą. Pochyliła się, powoli i wciąż jeszcze niepewnie. I wtedy rozdzwoniły się alarmy. Okazało się, że wyszli z nadprzestrzeni naprzeciwko dwóch niszczycieli. Zanim udało im się uciec, naprawić poważnie uszkodzone osłony, każde z nich myślało tylko o tym, by rzucić się na najbliższą koję i zasnąć na wiele godzin. 

Podobnie było pewnego pięknego, ciepłego wieczoru na Lothal. Siedzieli na rampie, otoczeni morzem traw i rozkoszowali się niezwykłym spokojem. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nigdzie się nie spieszyli, spiżarnia była pełna, zapas paliwa powinien starczyć na co najmniej dwa tygodnie. Początkowe milczenie łatwo przeszło w cichą rozmowę. Inną od ich codziennych przekomarzanek. Nie była pewna, które z nich zaczęło, ale nagle złapała się na tym, że opowiada mu o swoim dzieciństwie na Ryloth w czasie Wojen Klonów. On zrewanżował się krótką historyjką o małym padawanie, zadającym zbyt wiele pytań. Czuła... wdzięczność. Wiedziała, jak ściśle chroni swoją przeszłość. Nikt z osób, z którymi współpracowali nie miał pojęcia o tym, kim naprawdę jest Kanan Jarrus. Fakt, że coraz łatwiej przychodziło mu otwieranie się przed nią, nadal ją oszałamiał. Rozmowy ucichły, po prostu byli razem i było im dobrze. Przysunęła się bliżej, położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. Poczuła usta, delikatnie muskające jej lek i zadrżała. Koniec czekania. Uniosła ku niemu twarz, ale zanim udało jej się skrócić dystans, przeszył ją mały ładunek elektryczny. Chopper! Stał za nimi na rampie, wymachiwał chwytakami i krzyczał w binarnym, że mają nie blokować biednemu, spracowanemu droidowi przejścia. Wstali, odsunęli się, kłócąc się z astromechem i bardzo starannie nie patrząc na siebie. Uciekła potem do swojej kajuty, zamknęła drzwi i pół nocy spędziła krążąc po niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Co ona tak właściwie wyczyniała! Przecież są jakieś zasady, Kanan jest jej załogą (czymś znacznie, znacznie więcej), a ona nie może narażać misji na niebezpieczeństwo, tylko dlatego, że nie potrafi zapanować nad hormonami! 

Kilka dni później polecieli na Garel, na doroczny jarmark. I wszystko się zmieniło.  
Chcieli tylko rozejrzeć się po straganach. Hera marzyła o nowej pilotce, ta którą nosiła była już okropnie zniszczona. Kananowi przydałaby się bluza. Smar dla Choppera. Trochę świeżych owoców. Części do holopadów, bo zaczęły się niepokojąco zacinać w czasie transmisji. Pochłonięta bogatym wyborem mikrochipów, nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy Kanan oddalił się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Nie martwiła się, na początku ustalili miejsce i godzinę spotkania, a każde z nich miało przy sobie komunikator. Dopiero po jakimś czasie spostrzegła, uzbrojonych osobników, przechadzających się wśród tłumu klientów. Wszyscy nosili skomplikowane symbole na naramiennikach, trudne do pomylenia z czymś innym. Złamany Księżyc! Chwyciła za łącze. Obecność kartelu handlującego ludźmi na jarmarku mogła zwiastować tylko jedno – szukali nowego towaru. Próbowała wywołać Kanana, ale w odpowiedzi słyszała tylko jednostajny szum. Poważnie zaniepokojona, zaczęła z wprawą przeczesywać okolicę. Nie mógł zbyt się oddalić, musiał być wciąż niedaleko. Z jednej z bocznych uliczek, przylegających do placu targowego, doszły ją odgłosy szamotaniny. Pobiegła w tamtą stronę, niemal pewna co zobaczy – Kanana i zapewne kilku piratów w trakcie bijatyki. Jednak obraz, który jej się ukazał, gdy wybiegła zza rogu, trochę różnił się od wyobrażeń. Kanan stał przyparty do ściany i desperacko bronił się przed dwójką napastników jedną ręką, uzbrojoną w stalowy drąg. Drugą miał zajętą, trzymał na niej dziewuszkę, na oko czteroletnią, jasnooką i jasnowłosą, jak większość mieszkańców Garel. Mała chlipała cicho i wtulała się z całej siły w jego ramię. Hera widziała wyraźnie, że Kanan słabnie. Dosięgnął go jeden z ciosów, zachwiał się, ale zaraz wyprostował. Przeklinając przepisy bezpieczeństwa na targu (żadnej broni palnej!), chwyciła za mały sztylet, jaki nosiła schowany w pasku. Wyczekała na odpowiedni moment, zamachnęła się i rzuciła. Jeden z napastników osunął się na kolana, charcząc i trzymając się za szyję. Spomiędzy palców trysnęła krew. Musiała przebić jakąś ważną arterię. Drugi ruszył na nią z bojowym okrzykiem. Instynktownie zwinęła ciało w piruecie i kopnęła go z całej siły w brzuch. Zgiął się i zatoczył do tyłu, a tam już czekał na niego jej partner. Drąg spadł z głuchym odgłosem, posłał atakującego na ziemię. Drgnął drgnął raz i drugi, po czym znieruchomiał.  
\- Musimy tu sprzątnąć, odstawić małą do rodziny – Kanan podszedł do niej, lekko kołysząc wciąż płaczącą dziewczynkę. - Potem przydałoby się coś zrobić z księżycowymi – próbował przekazać jej dziecko, ale mała tylko mocniej się w niego wtuliła. Zrezygnowany popatrzył na nią bezradnie. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, poklepała go po dłoni i sama zabrała się do pracy. Bez trudu odciągnęła ciała za śmietniki. Kolejna zaleta regularnych ćwiczeń – stała się nie tylko zwinniejsza, ale też znacznie silniejsza. Przykryła zwłoki workami z odpadkami i zadowolona otrzepała ręce. Nie żałowała tego co zrobiła. Wystarczająco wiele razy widziała efekty działalności Złamanego Księżyca, by odczuwać jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia. Jeśli będą mieli szczęście, nikt nie znajdzie ciał przez najbliższe godziny. Prostując się, zauważyła srebrny kształt komunikatora leżący na ziemi. Zmiażdżony i niezdatny do użytku. Chopper znów się wkurzy na dodatkową pracę.  
Kanan siedział pod ścianą, próbując odkleić od siebie małą. Ona jednak wczepiła się w niego i na wszelkie szeptane sugestie kręciła blondwłosą główką, aż cienkie warkoczyki podskakiwały na chudych ramionkach. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią porozumiewawczo, z mieszaniną rozbawienia i zakłopotania, niemo błagając o ratunek. I w tym momencie poczuła, jakby ona sama dostała z pięści w żołądek. Ależ była głupia!  
Znalezienie rodziców dziewuszki nie sprawiło im żadnego problemu. Zdesperowani biegali po targu, rozpytując sprzedawców i klientów o zagubioną córkę. Mała na widok mamy wydała z siebie donośny pisk i postawiona na ziemi, rzuciła się w jej stronę biegiem. Hera złapała Kanana za rękę i sprawnie wmieszali się w tłum. Nie potrzebowali, by zwrócono na nich niepotrzebną uwagę. Czekał ich jeszcze szybki powrót do Ducha, pełny skan wszystkich hangarów i zlokalizowanie statków Złamanego Księżyca. Chwila na dobranie odpowiednich ładunków, wysłanie Choppera jako przynęty. Krótka wycieczka do docelowego lądowiska, podłożenie bomb, gdy straż próbowała złapać szalonego, strzelającego droida. Ustawienie timera na trzy minuty i błyskawiczna ucieczka. Wbiegli po rampie razem z astromechem. Kanan na wszelki wypadek ruszył do dział, Hera wystartowała. Wszystko poszło sprawnie i bez żadnych potknięć.  
Gdy skoczyli w nadprzestrzeń, ustawiła koordynaty na Abridon – tam też są jarmarki, a oni nie zdążyli zrobić żadnych zakupów. Wreszcie przeciągnęła się, wstała i ruszyła na poszukiwanie swojej załogi. Tuż za drzwiami zderzyła się z Kananem. Oboje zachwiali się, złapał ją w pasie i pomógł utrzymać równowagę. Skinęła głową z wdzięcznością.  
\- Chciałem zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. - To było jednak dość niemiłe spotkanie.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- W porządku – myślała intensywnie, jak przekazać mu to, do czego doszła w tym brudnym zaułku. Nie zauważyła, że przygląda jej się uważnie.  
\- Znowu muszę ci podziękować za ratunek – w jego głosie pojawiły się inne tony, spoważniał. - Gdyby nie ty...  
\- Nie masz za co dziękować. Już mówiłam, nie lubię, gdy biją mojego... - zawahała się przygryzając wargę.  
\- Przyjaciela? - dopowiedział za nią.  
Podjęła decyzję. Podniosła głowę, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i dokończyła.  
\- Kochanka.  
Na jego twarzy najpierw odmalowało się zaskoczenie, niedowierzanie, w końcu wielka radość.  
\- Hera, czy ty...?  
Nie dała mu skończyć. Wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go, tak jak marzyła od długiego czasu. Natychmiast objął ją mocno i przytulił, oddając pocałunek. Kiedy kilka minut później rozbierali się powoli w jej kajucie, miała wrażenie, że poznawali się nawzajem na nowo. Mimo iż drżała z oczekiwania i pożądania, czuła też jednocześnie spokojną pewność. To, co robią jest dobre.  
A gdy dużo później leżeli, wciąż jeszcze połączeni, ze splecionymi dłońmi uniesionymi nad jej głową, gdy całował ją powoli i głęboko, zrozumiała coś jeszcze. Niczego nie zniszczą. Zbudują coś nowego i silniejszego. I oboje zadbają, ze wszystkich sił, by drugiej osoby nigdy nie spotkała żadna krzywda.

***  
Panele rozsunęły się niemal bezszelestnie i do izolatki weszło dwóch medyków. Skinęli jej głowami i zaczęli przygotowywać materiały do zmiany opatrunków.  
\- Pani kapitan, może uda się pani na spoczynek? Powiadomimy panią, gdy nastąpi jakaś zmiana – główny lekarz spoglądał na nią z troską. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest przemęczona, ale nie miała pojęcia, że aż tak to widać.  
\- Nie, zostanę. Mogę pomóc – odpowiedziała krótko, swoim nie-ma-dyskusji tonem. Podziałało. Lekarz bez słowa wskazał jej stosik opatrunków. Podał Kananowi dożylnie kolejną dawkę środka wyciszającego i ostrożnie ściągnął okrycie. Ścisnęło jej się serce. Przez całą klatkę piersiową biegły głębokie, rozognione szramy. Oparzeliny. Wiedziała, że razili go ładunkami elektrycznymi, to w końcu jedna z najskuteczniejszych tortur imperialnych. Większość więźniów, nawet tych najsilniejszych, załamywała się po paru dniach. On wytrzymał dwa tygodnie. Zdusiła szloch, intensywnym mruganiem przegnała z oczu łzy. Miała do wykonania pracę. Powoli, najdelikatniejszymi ruchami, jeden przy drugim, nakładała gojące okłady. Miała nadzieję, że w ten sposób chociaż częściowo odkupi swoją winę. Bo choć rany zadało mu Imperium, to przez nią spędził w niewoli kilka, pełnych niewyobrażalnego cierpienia dni więcej. Zawiodła na całej linii. I jego i swoją załogę...

 _Sześć lat i kilka miesięcy po Gorse_  
Snop iskier dobywający się spod kokpitu jasno dowodził, że ostatnie naprawy dokonane przez Choppera nie były tak skuteczne, jak się droidowi wydawało. Z westchnieniem założyła gogle i zanurkowała w poszukiwaniu wadliwego przewodu. Od kiedy Imperium zainteresowało się nimi na poważnie, coraz trudniej było utrzymać Ducha w nienagannej kondycji, zwłaszcza, gdy czasami trzeba było wybierać – lepsze komponenty do osłon, czy jedzenie dla młodszych członków załogi. Ona sama była już tak przyzwyczajona do nieustannego ssania w żołądku, że nie zwracała na to uwagi. Kanan musiał mieć podobnie – kilka razy widziała, jak niepostrzeżenie przerzucał część swojej porcji na talerz Ezry. Westchnęła ciężko. Nigdy, nawet przez chwilę nie zwątpiła, że przygarnięcie młodego było dobrą decyzją. Tylko nagle, już i tak skromne racje żywnościowe, stały się jeszcze mniejsze. A przecież musieli pomagać Tarkintown, nie wyobrażała sobie uszczuplić dostawy, które tam przekazywali. Ludzie w osadzie byli chorzy i cierpiący. Załoga Ducha – młoda i silna. Poradzą sobie, jak zawsze. Miała jednak nadzieję, że nowe zlecenie przyniesie im choć trochę kredytów. Nie ufała Cikatro Visago, nie bardzo lubiła przyjmować misje od niego, ale musiała przyznać, że ich dotychczasowa współpraca układała się w miarę bezproblemowo. Mimo to, wolała być obecna w czasie rozmów z nowym, nagranym przez Devaronina, kupcem. Na sprzedaż tym razem mieli zrabowane imperium celowniki do blasterów. Sabine uważała, że powinni dostać za nie niezłą cenę. Hera już dawno nauczyła się wierzyć dziewczynie – jeśli chodziło o broń, Mandalorianka była najlepszym ekspertem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkała.  
\- Coś poważnego? - drgnęła zaskoczona. Znowu nie usłyszała, kiedy Kanan wszedł do kokpitu. Od kiedy zaczął trenować Ezrę na poważnie, sam coraz więcej przypominał sobie z dawnego życia. Bezszelestne poruszanie się musiało być jedną z tych rzeczy.  
\- Przeciążenie obwodów, spowodowane ciągłym używaniem tarcz, nadwyrężyło przewód prawego steru – westchnęła ciężko i wysunęła się spod konsoli. Z wdzięcznością przyjęła kubek gorącego kafu, który jej podał i wciąż siedząc na podłodze pociągnęła długi łyk. Od razu lepiej. Kanan usiadł obok niej, opierając się plecami o ścianę.  
\- Długa naprawa? - wyjął naczynie z jej ręki i też się napił. No tak. Musiały zostać jakieś nędzne resztki płynu w maszynie, skoro dla siebie nie przygotował.  
\- Za długa. Co najmniej godzina, nie zdążę przed spotkaniem.  
Zamyślił się, widziała, że układa w głowie nowy plan, że powoli dochodzi do tych samych wniosków, do których ona doszła, widząc iskry sypiące się z przewodów.  
\- Wezmę Phantoma, razem z Ezrą i Sabine. Mi się przyda wsparcie, a Zeb powinien sam sobie poradzić z dostawą do Tarkintown - zerknął na nią, oczekując reakcji. Gdy skinęła głową, kontynuował. - Mamy tylko jedną skrzynię dla nich, nawet nie wypełnioną w całości, spokojnie podepnie się to do skutera.  
Nie podobał jej się jego zrezygnowany ton. Odstawiła kubek na podłogę i ujęła jego dłoń w swoje.  
\- Za te celowniki powinni nam zapłacić naprawdę dobrze, starczy na większe zapasy – nie była pewna, czy przekonuje bardziej jego, czy siebie. Problem z czarnym rynkiem był taki, że nigdy nie wiadomo było, ile da się zarobić na towarach.

Zeb nie bawił się w dołączanie skrzyni do skutera repulsorowego. Chwycił ją po prostu pod pachę i sterując jedną ręką odleciał w kierunku osady. Sabine z Ezrą zabezpieczali celowniki w Phantomie, Kanan po raz ostatni sprawdzał kanały łączności. Za dużo zależało od tej transakcji, by cokolwiek pozostawić przypadkowi. Hera pożegnała ich, włączyła nasłuch radiowy i zanurkowała pod kokpitem. Chopper pikał coś cicho do siebie kalibrując sterowniki broni. Zazwyczaj lubiła te rzadkie chwile spokoju, gdy mogła w pełni skupić się na pracy, gdy nikt i nic jej nie rozpraszało, teraz jednak coś nie dawało jej spokoju. Przeczucie? Przecież to Kanan był specjalistą od wychwytywania tego typu zaburzeń. Nie ona. Zacisnęła z irytacją usta i sprawnie wymieniała nadpalone przewody. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak się spieszy, z łącza dochodziło ją tylko standardowe, niezdarne flirtowanie Ezry z Sabine, jej krótkie, cięte riposty. Wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Przerwała na chwilę pracę, gdy wylądowali i wsłuchała się w rozmowę z kontaktem. Brzmiał... dziwnie, jakby ochryple. Wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do napraw. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy Kanan zaczął targowanie się od astronomicznie wysokiej kwoty – nieźle, będzie miał z czego opuścić. Parsknęła słysząc oburzone mamrotanie kupca i bezczelne odzywki Widma Jeden. Gdy rozległy się strzały i urwany nagle krzyk Ezry, poderwała się gwałtownie i uderzyła z całej siły głową o pulpit sterujący. Wiedziała, że będą kłopoty!  
\- Widmo dwa do Widma jeden, co tam się dzieje? Widmo pięć? Sześć? – gorączkowo próbowała wywoływać kolejne Widma, ale słyszała jednak tylko stłumione krzyki, więcej strzałów, odgłosy szamotaniny i miarowy szum. Widać komunikatory musiały im gdzieś upaść lub zostać zniszczone. Szybko usiadła w fotelu pilota i ignorując zaalarmowane piski Choppera zaczęła odpalać Ducha.  
\- Wiem, że nie jest zreperowane, ale nie ma czasu. Spróbuj podłączyć się do komputera pokładowego, obejść systemy sterujące – wydawała polecenia startując i kierując się na koordynaty otrzymane wcześniej od Visago. Jak tylko poradzi sobie z kryzysem, to z nim poważnie porozmawia o polecanych kupcach. Niech tylko wydostaną się z tego cało.  
Duch leciał nisko, szarpał co chwila w lewo, ramiona bolały ją od mocowania się ze sterami. Bała się wznieść wyżej, teraz liczyła się tylko prędkość. Z oddali zamajaczyło jej charakterystyczne skupisko skał. Gdy się zbliżyła, zamiast spodziewanego ślizgacza kupca zauważyła wysoko uzbrojony transporter. Ledwo udało jej się uniknąć pierwszej salwy, statek w ogóle nie chciał jej słuchać  
\- Podnieś przednie osłony i przekieruj moc do broni – wykrzykiwała polecenia, starając się wyrównać lot. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to co próbuje zrobić, oscyluje na granicy szaleństwa, nie potrzebowała do tego niecenzuralnych, binarnych krzyków astromecha. Wreszcie udało jej się ustabilizować Ducha na tyle, by oddać kilka precyzyjnych strzałów – prosto w działka. Z transportera wybiegła uzbrojona grupa i zaczęła ją ostrzeliwać. Osłony póki co działały bez zarzutu. Chociaż coś, pomyślała z ironią. Wreszcie dostrzegła Ezrę i Sabine, klęczących przy jednym ze wzniesień ze związanymi rękami. Kanan leżał przy nich, dziwnie nieruchomo. Serce w niej zamarło. Pilnujący ich uzbrojony strażnik, był chwilowo zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem potyczki, by zwracać uwagę na swoich więźniów. Phantom, zaparkowany z boku wydawał się nienaruszony.  
\- Chopper, przejmujesz stery, przełączyłam działka do głównego panelu. Wiesz co masz robić.  
I już zsuwała się po drabinie, odpinając blaster.  
Gdy rampa otworzyła się powitał ją widok pięciu wycelowanych w nią karabinów. Wyszła pewnie, odrzuciła lekku na plecy. Gdyby nie była tak wściekła, bawiłby ją wyraz niepewności na ich twarzach. Poza szefem, ubranym w jaskrawą pelerynę, wszyscy nosili mocno podniszczone czarne mundury imperialne. Zwykłe rzezimieszki, którym wydawało się, że trafili na grupę naiwniaków. Jeszcze się zdziwią.  
\- Szanowni panowie popełnili niewybaczalny błąd – kątem oka zauważyła, jak Sabine wyplątała się z więzów i powoli stara się przemknąć do Phantoma. Musiała jeszcze przez chwilę skupić na sobie ich uwagę. - Jeśli opuścicie broń, pozwolimy wam odejść bez strat w ludziach. Zgodzimy się nawet, byście zatrzymali celowniki, oczywiście za odpowiednią opłatą.  
\- Zamknij się i poddaj, mamy przewagę liczebną – szef widocznie nie miał ochoty bawić się rozmowę. Podniósł broń wyżej. - Jak grzecznie wyjdziesz, to zabierzemy wasz stateczek, ale może, choć tylko może, was nie zabijemy – zarechotał zadowolony z dowcipu, a jego ludzie posłusznie razem z nim.  
Hera westchnęła i włączyła komunikator.  
\- Chopper, cel-pal.  
Ledwo skończyła mówić, powietrze rozdarł huk eksplozji. Zachwiało Duchem, bandyci upadli, odrzuceni podmuchem. Na droida zawsze można było liczyć. Strzelił prosto w zbiorniki paliwa transportera. Nie podobały jej się drgania statku, binarny ciąg w komunikatorze potwierdzał jej najgorsze obawy. Astromech powoli tracił kontrolę nad sterami. Zeskoczyła z rampy i ogłuszyła zdezorientowanego strażnika. Biegnąc zauważyła, jak Sabine startuje, ustawiając Phantoma z działkami wycelowanymi prosto w napastników. Ezra też zdołał się już oswobodzić. Doprawdy, czy tych zbirów nikt nie uczył, jak wiązać więźniów? Pochylał się nad swoim Mistrzem. Kanan powoli odzyskiwał przytomność – widać musiał nieźle oberwać. Wyciągnęła rękę by odgarnąć mu włosy z czoła, sklejone krwią i piachem.  
\- Hera, mam nasze cargo na pokładzie, zbierajmy się nim się ogarną, co? - naglący głos Sabine przywołał ją do porządku. Krzywiąc się z bólu, pomogła Ezrze podnieść Kanana. Mocowanie się ze sterami musiało jej coś nadwyrężyć. Objęli go z dwóch stron i ruszyli w stronę statku. Młody miał podbite oko, ale poza tym wydawało się, że wyszedł z całej awantury bez szwanku. Gdy tylko weszli po rampie, popędziła do kokpitu.  
\- Sabine, wszystko z tobą w porządku? - zapytała z niepokojem, nawracając i przekierowując moc z broni do silników. Teraz ponownie, najważniejsza jest prędkość.  
\- Tylko trochę stłuczone żebra, bywało gorzej – doszła do niej niewyraźna odpowiedź. Ugh, łączność też siadała.  
\- Zgarnij Zeba i spotkamy się w X-201. Duch bez odbioru – przez narastające trzaski usłyszała potwierdzenie i wyłączyła komunikator. Najpierw dotrzeć do kryjówki. Potem opatrzyć rannych. Potem łyknąć coś przeciwbólowego i skontaktować się z Visago.

Sama nie wiedziała, jak udało jej się dolecieć do zacisznej dolinki. Lądowanie pozostawiało wiele do życzenia – Duch zamiast jak zwykle osiąść z gracją, bardziej zwalił się na trawiaste lądowisko. Zacisnęła zęby, by nie krzyczeć z bólu, miała wrażenie że ręce wyskoczą jej ze stawów. W końcu wyhamowała i odetchnęła z ulgą. Chopper musi poradzić sobie z najpilniejszymi naprawami. Złapała jedną z apteczek trzymanych w kokpicie i ruszyła w stronę kajut.  
Kanan siedział na koi, bez koszulki. Był już przytomny i instruował swojego ucznia w jaki sposób odklejać zabezpieczenia z opatrunków, gdy Ezra zajmował się paskudnie wyglądającym otarciem na żebrach. Musiał oberwać kilka solidnych kopniaków. Zagryzła zęby, wyjęła gaziki nasączone antyseptykiem i zabrała się za oczyszczanie rany na linii włosów. Nagle Kanan podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko, zawadiacko i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. Bezwiednie pochyliła się niżej.  
\- To... ja może poczekam na Sabine i Zeba na zewnątrz – doszło do niej mamrotanie młodego i już go nie było, tylko panele zasunęły się za nim z cichym sykiem.  
Kanan nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Chyba zawstydziliśmy mojego padawana.  
\- Nie ruszaj się, jeszcze tylko psiknę bactą – nie była w stanie się rozluźnić. Cały czas zastanawiała się, co by się stało, gdyby nie zaryzykowała szalonego lotu, gdyby się spóźniła choć trochę.  
\- Hej, Hera, wszystko w porządku – złapał jej dłoń i wyjął z niej sprej z lekiem. Powoli pocałował palce, nie spuszczając z niej uważnego spojrzenia. - Znowu nas wszystkich uratowałaś, jak zwykle.  
Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale nagle nie mogła znaleźć słów. Poczuła jak obejmuje ją i sadza sobie na kolanach. Powoli opadało z niej napięcie. Pozostał tylko ból w nadwyrężonych ramionach i zmęczenie. Przygarnął ją bliżej, pocałował w lek.  
\- Od początku wiedziałem, że lada moment się zjawisz, więc musiałem tylko powstrzymać ich od skrzywdzenia dzieciaków. Obojgu nam się dziś udało, prawda?  
Skinęła głową i chciała wstać, skończyć opatrywanie, ale ją powstrzymał.  
\- Zostań. Na chwilę.  
Poddała się i po prostu ostrożnie wtuliła się w niego mocniej.

Środki przeciwbólowe zdziałały cuda. A może te ciche minuty w kajucie Kanana? Nie wiedziała, ważne, że godzinę później, czując się o wiele lepiej, zamknęła się u siebie i połączyła z Visago. Nie zdążyła się przywitać, gdy zalała ją fala wyrzutów.  
\- Co się tam działo? Jakim prawem wysadziłaś w powietrze moich kontrahentów? Oczekuję propozycji rekompensaty! – nawet na hologramie było widać jak bardzo Cikatro jest wściekły. Wymachiwał ramionami i krzyczał coraz głośniej. Nie miała ochoty tego więcej słuchać.  
\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno – przerwała mu w połowie słowa. - Twoi tak zwani kontrahenci rzucili się na nas bez uprzedzenia, w trakcie negocjacji handlowych, chcieli nas okraść i prawdopodobnie zabić - uniosła rękę, nie dopuszczając go do głosu. - Liczyłam, że prowadzisz interesy w bardziej rzetelny sposób, ale w zaistniałej sytuacji poradziłam sobie, jak uważałam za słuszne.  
Z zadowoleniem patrzyła, jak zszokowany Devaronin próbuje znaleźć jakąś odpowiedź na jej rewelacje. Ona jednak jeszcze nie skończyła.  
\- Uważam, że teraz to ty powinieneś odkupić od nas celowniki – powiedziała twardo i uśmiechnęła się widząc jego ponure spojrzenie. - Zapamiętaj na przyszłość i przekaż to swoim znajomym. Nie lubię, jak ktoś bije moją rodzinę.

***  
Musiała znowu przysnąć na chwilę bo obudził ją delikatny dotyk. Poderwała się natychmiast. Kanan leżał, z otwartymi oczami, z jedną dłonią zaciśniętą na jej. Uśmiechał się lekko i spoglądał na nią tak jak zawsze, gdy byli sami. Odwróciła wzrok. Opatrunki gojące z nadgarstków znowu się zsunęły, zajęła się ich poprawianiem, niepewna jak przerwać coraz bardziej niezręczną ciszę.  
\- Hera... - cichy szept, ochrypły, ledwo zrozumiały. No oczywiście, przecież on musi mieć okropnie zaschnięte w gardle!  
Złapała kubek stojący na szafce przy łóżku, ostrożnie podniosła mu głowę i pomogła się napić. Wszystko w milczeniu. Gdy w końcu odsunął jej rękę, odstawiła naczynie i położyła go z powrotem, wygładzając poduszkę. W końcu usiadła, nagle tak bardzo niepewna co dalej.  
\- Hej – brzmiał już lepiej, woda musiała pomóc. - Jest dobrze, w końcu nie z takich opałów wychodziłem cało – Kanan mrugnął do niej, z tym swoim bezczelnym uśmieszkiem, którego tak bardzo jej brakowało. Tak jakby tygodnie niewoli były tylko kolejną, nieprzyjemną przygodą. Zerwała się z łóżka i chwyciła holołącze.  
\- Muszę zawiadomić Ezrę, że się obudziłeś – powiedziała wstukując wiadomość. - Obiecałam mu.  
\- Poczekaj – próbował się podnieść, złapać ją za rękę, ale opadł na łóżko skrzywiony z bólu. Natychmiast się przy nim znalazła.  
\- Leż spokojnie – sprawdziła okłady, poprawiła okrycie. Poczuła jak lekko gładzi jej palce.  
\- Hera, co się dzieje? Przecież wszystko skończyło się szczęśliwie.  
Nie wiedziała, co mu powiedzieć. Jak się wytłumaczyć, jak przeprosić. Czy coś takiego w ogóle można wybaczyć? Zapomnieć? Czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie umiał jej zaufać, wiedząc, że go zostawiła, zaniechała ratunku? On nigdy by tego nie zrobił, tego była pewna. Walczyłby o nią do samego końca, na przekór wszystkim i stawiając czoła wszelkim niebezpieczeństwom. Syk odsuwanych paneli ocalił ją od odpowiedzi. Do izolatki wbiegł Ezra i od razu znalazł się przy Kananie. Przytulił go niezdarnie i natychmiast się odsunął.  
\- To jak, jesteś gotowy do kolejnej lekcji? - rzucił lekko, ale oczy mu podejrzanie błyszczały. - Mam spore zaległości z ostatnich tygodni.  
Kanan wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Będę musiał cię dzieciaku porządnie przewałkować w takim razie.  
\- To ja was może zostawię, żeby nie przeszkadzać w treningu – chciała, by zabrzmiało to zabawnie, ale wyszło sztywno i nienaturalnie. Skrzywiła się wewnętrznie. Stchórzyła znowu, ot co. Była zbyt zmęczona, zbyt wyczerpana psychicznie, by przejść teraz przez wszystkie konieczne wyjaśnienia. Wybrała ucieczkę. Po raz kolejny. Widziała, jak na nią patrzył, zaskoczony i zaniepokojony.  
\- Hera, przecież wszystko jest w porządku - szukał słów, świadomy obecności Ezry, obserwującego ich teraz bacznie. - W końcu nie lubisz, jak mnie biją, więc znowu mnie uratowałaś. Dlaczego...  
Nie dała mu dokończyć. Wstyd i wyrzuty sumienia zalały ją wielką falą.  
\- Muszę złożyć raport komandorowi Sato, upewnić się o miejscu Ducha w strukturach rebelii - mówiła niemal połykając słowa, nie dopuszczając go do głosu. - Odpoczywaj.  
Wyszła szybko. Gdy odwracała się by zamknąć za sobą panele, zauważyła jego spojrzenie. Nierozumiejące, zaskoczone i chyba trochę urażone. Ale za chwilę, gdy Ezra opowie mu wszystko o misji ratunkowej, zrani go jeszcze bardziej. Nie mogła być przy tym. Nie mogła nawet o tym myśleć. Musi być silna, inni jej potrzebowali. Kanan ma swojego ucznia, poradzi sobie.  
Całą drogę na główny pokład przebyła biegiem.

**Author's Note:**

> To może być koniec tej opowieści... a może nim być coś, co pojawi się w okolicach weekendu :)


End file.
